Amnesiac
by moondragonhonor247
Summary: What do you think would happen if you woke up and had no idea who you were? Becoming friends with a covert team of super heros is what happens to one girl. Can she discover who she is with the help of her newfound friends? Or will what happened before waking up in the Cave remain a mystery in the mind of an amnesiac forever? Rating-in case. Sorry about the summary. There is OCness!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome and thank you for clicking on this story! This is my second fic and my first YJ fic, so please PM or comment to correct me about things that I miss! Reviews are super welcome (it seriously brightens up my day) and critiques are valued! I hope you enjoy reading! This fic is in honor of my best friend's 16th birthday and for helping me stay obsessed with the stuff I love. You're the best Phoenix, and I hope you're reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this FanFic that relates to the television series Young Justice, that goes to it's rightful creators. Any and all characters, scenes, places and events similar to something owned by someone other than the Young Justice producers are completely coincidential and were not meant to be duplicated. I only hold ownership over my OC and such related things are not owned by others.**

* * *

The emptiness is complete. It is black and consuming, yet it does not hurt. The emptiness is not as terrifying as you might imagine. It's actually quite soothing. A sort of warmth and comfort, a feeling of safety that surrounds you. Almost like a blanket of security and silence. I don't know how long this seemingly suspended state of animation continues. Seconds? Minutes or hours? Maybe even years, decades, eons… But the emptiness is still there, always there.

A light.

A light has suddenly appeared! Or has it always been there and I've just noticed it now? Should I go towards it? Or should I stay within the constant, unchanging landscape of this darkness? I wait, looking at the light, hoping that it might somehow make the decision for me. How long have I waited for this mysterious light to take action?

Too long.

It's a light, it's not going to make choices for me. I have to make my own assumptions, and even mistakes. I drift a little closer to the light, watching closely for a change. Nothing. There is no change, and I'm not sure if this makes me feel relieved or angry. Or maybe it's confusion? I pause again, wondering what to do now. Continue towards the light? Retreat to the reaches of the empty dark? Or stay here, just thinking about it all.

The last one irks me. Inaction is something I do not do. Those who do not do anything and do not make decisions are the ones who get left behind, the ones who lose and are lost. That leaves two options. Move forward. Or fall back. Retreat sounds like a safe decision. I know what awaits me back in the darkness behind me, but I don't know what lies beyond the light.

But I want to know.

The urge to move forward, to carry on and discover hits me. I want to find out what this light is, what's behind or beyond it. I want to dominate it, to take control instead of letting it tease me into submission or madness. Though I will be cautious as I move forward, because caution reveals dangers too life threatening to push through. I move closer to the light, peering closely for a change. There's still nothing. I become bolder, moving closer, faster.

_"I hope she'll be okay."_

The words filter through the haze between the light and the dark. Startled, I pull back quickly, the noise fading. A voice. A sentence being spoken by someone other than myself. I didn't know there were others like me. Or did I? The voice of the, what's the word? Person! That's it! The voice of the person didn't sound bad. They didn't sound like they would harm me. What did they say? 'I hope she'll be okay.' is what I heard. Am I not okay? I feel fine, but maybe I'm not supposed to be here. What was the other word the voice said again? Hope? It sounds like a nice word. Maybe this person would… help me be okay?

Yes.

I move forward slowly again, waiting for the voice to sound through the now seemingly oppressive gloom.

_"How is she today?"_

There! There is the voice from before! They're asking how I am… Do they care for me?

_"The same as yesterday. There's been no change in her condition."_

What? A new voice! Who is this person? Would they help me too? I pause, waiting for something else to be said. The voices, the people, seem to pause. Maybe they're gone. My… hope drops, and a colder feeling begins to creep over me.

_"It's alright. Hopefully, and with a little luck, she'll wake up soon."_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

They're still there! The chill vaporizes into warmth and a joyous feeling fills me. But it settles again when I realize that the original voice sounded… sad. The other person was trying to… make him feel better, console him. The other voice said 'wake up', am I asleep?

_"Come on. We aren't helping by just standing here."_

_"You're right, let's go."_

Wait! Don't leave me here alone! I don't want to be alone anymore! I've been by myself for so long! I want to know what it's like to be around others! Help me awake! But they can't hear me, and the voices fade. That sinking feeling returns again, and I wallow in it, drifting away from the light. I fold in on myself, feeling dead. Maybe I am dead. Or am I really just asleep? If so, then how do I wake up?

Of course!

My focus returns and I stare intensely at the distant light. The answer's been in front of me the entire time. The reason I'm not with the voices is because I'm here, and I've been too afraid to try going through the light. I straighten out and hastily zip towards the light. It's even brighter up close, and I feel slightly jittery. I stop in front of it, not entirely sure how to continue. Not entirely sure if I really want to continue. My resolve flickers, but then I shake myself. I was going to do this. Raising my hand, I touch the light with the very tips of my fingers.

Wait.

When did I get these fingers? A hand and arm? Have I always had them? Or has the light brought them into existence? How do I know what they're called and what they're used for? I marvel at my hand, flexing my fingers. Then I snap out of it. It doesn't matter. What matters now is going through the light. I reach out my hand again, dipping my fingers into the light down to the first knuckle.

Peculiar.

This feels so odd, but so right at the same time. Like this light is where I'm meant to be. I sink my arm in up to the elbow now. So strange. Up to my shoulder. Now a foot. Wait. A foot? No! I will not be distracted now. I take a deep breath, something I didn't know I could do. Looking back at the darkness, I say goodbye and push myself fully into the light.

* * *

**So sorry that our main character hasn't met up with any of our favorite characters, but it's just going to be like that for a couple chapters while we discover a little about her. Please make sure to leave your comments in the little box down there! I also may need some help with a name for our girl, so those are welcome suggestions too! (P.S. You deserve birthday cake for reviewing if you did review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome back! Enjoy this chapter guys, 'cause it might be the last there is for a little while. But don't despair because we'll be getting to the character introductions soon enough! Relax, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of YJ (but I really wish I did).**

* * *

Light.

It seems like light is all there is here. My eyes water as they flutter open. Fists clench and legs twitch, restless with pins-and-needles. Eyes fully open, I stare at the featureless ceiling for a moment, listening for anything and everything.

There's a constant, dull hum that faintly echoes everywhere. It's kind of nice, in a soothing way. There's also a consistent beeping coming from behind my head. I listen for a while longer, but for how long I don't know, because I don't fully understand the concept of time in this new reality. After a few, I think they're called minutes, I slowly sit up, using my elbows to help prop myself up. Blood rushes out of my head and I become slightly dizzy. I raise a hand to my forehead, touching a thick wrap of bandages encircling my head.

The slightly rough fabric startles me. Am I injured? I push myself into a fully sitting position and reach both hands up to delicately unwrap the dressings. As soon as the winding, white strip is off, I inspect it for blood. The very first few lengths are stained dark, but the blood looks old. I use my fingers to gently prod the areas the bandage had been covering, but there's no sign of damage.

Next, I run my fingers through my… hair is the word. It feels thick, strong, and slightly wavy, going down to about mid back. I pull a lock of it forward to look at. It's an incredible ebony with dark brown undertones, overlaid with speckles of an odd shade of chestnut.

While fiddling with my hair, I absentmindedly begin to hum a melody, becoming lost in a song that seems so familiar, yet foreign and forgotten. When I come back to my senses, my hands are positioned near the back of my head, fingers poised. I relax and curiously feel what I assume is a neatly made, yet extraordinarily complicated hair design that my hands seemed to have done all on their own. I lower my arms and stare at my fingers in astonishment. I didn't think I knew how to do something like that, but I apparently did.

Continuing with the general discovery of myself, I notice a tube stuck into the crook of my elbow and assume that it is feeding my system fluids intravenously. My eyes follow the tube to a bag of clear liquid hanging on a metal stand next to my bed. I wonder how I had not noticed that earlier. I look back down at the entry point in my elbow and the needle feeding into my skin, stuck down with adhesive. Shuddering slightly, I peel off the edges of the adhesive and pinch the needle between thumb and forefinger. I close one eye as I slowly slide it out, my skin immediately healing over, and place the needle as far from me as possible. I glare warily at it for another moment before turning back to investigate my arms.

My arms are completely hairless and the tone of my skin seems to be a sort of almond shade of tan. But as I move up to my shoulder a liberal amount of darker freckles begin to appear, clustering closer together the farther up my shoulder I go. I look over at my left shoulder, expecting to find the same thing. And I do, but there's just one more thing added there. It's a band of black ink on my upper bicep. Upon closer inspection it's not just a solid line, but a dense, fantastically detailed strip of intertwining images and designs.

Looking at the inked band brings up extremely confusing emotions. There's fondness, love and a feeling of home, but there's also an overwhelming undertow of loss and sadness. My sight becomes clouded with tears as I look away from the black strip, my heart feeling like it had just dropped down to where my feet are.

Wait, where are my feet? And my legs?

Quickly wiping my eyes, I look down. Sighing in relief and annoyance, I throw back a blanket that had been covering my lower half. Something I had apparently not noticed during the entire time I had been awake. I smile a little as I wiggle my toes, watching them jig around. My legs don't seem to have hair and are about the same shade of almond as my arms. I look up at the room around me, and a smile breaks out on my face.

It's about time to get out of this bed and take a look around.

Swinging my legs around to the side of the bed, I feel a slight tug at my chest. I look behind me to see a few wires trailing from myself to a previously unnoticed monitor. Red, blue and green lines jump around the screen, the red one moving in time with the beeping that I had noticed earlier. I grab the wires and quickly tug them, a slight pain from my chest and a ripping noise registering in my brain. Then I'm holding a few dangling diodes that had apparently been attached to me. The beeping noise has stopped and I look back at the monitor again, seeing that all of the lines have gone flat. I peer thoughtfully at the little circles, figuring that these had been monitoring me. Having lost interest, I drop the diodes onto the mattress and turn my attention back to the floor.

I look nervously down at my feet and then lower myself far enough for them to just barely skim the cold concrete. Then I shift my weight fully onto my feet, legs wobbling a little. Biting my lip, and hoping I don't collapse, I let go of the bed and take a cautious step forward.

A breeze of cool air shoots up my back before my heel even hits the floor, and I realize that I'm extremely exposed. What I'm wearing for clothing isn't all that functional for motion, or anything for that matter. Plucking at the paper thin hospital gown, I cast my gaze around, looking for something more suitable to cover up in.

There!

On a small chair situated near the end of the bed is a light green sweatshirt, strewn across the back of the seat. It probably belongs to one of the people whose voices I heard. I hope they don't mind that I use it temporarily. I walk over to the chair and pick up the sweatshirt, quickly slipping it on over my head. It's not all that thick and it's also a little oversized for me, but it's better than walking around in just that paper abomination. At least it covers everything. After adjusting my newly acquired piece of clothing, I decide to take a proper look around.

Quietly padding in my bare feet, I take in the room. It looks like a medical bay, stocked with some very impressive equipment. It surprises me that I can pick out what a few of the machines' names and uses are, what with the fact that I seem to have a depressing lack of knowledge at the moment. But is this room all there is to this place? Where's the thing that makes the humming noise? And this room, even though rather large, is still too small to make that echo I had heard earlier.

I walk around a bit longer, listening for any signs of life. But there's no indication of another person being in the area. I wonder what the people look like, the one's whose voices I heard. Combining what I can recall from that other place and the knowledge I now remember here, I think I can identify one voice as male and the other as female. Have they gone somewhere? I wonder when they'll be back. But what if…

What if they're not coming back?

My silent questions come to a violent halt, stopped by this single, horrible thought. What if they really don't come back? What if they leave me here, alone in a place I don't recognize? My heart begins to ache and my curiosity sinks into despair. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to be left here to fend for myself in a strange place, a strange world I don't understand.

Ragged breathing reaches my ears, and I realize it's my own. I straighten up from the curled over position I had reverted to, clutching at my still heaving chest. After calming myself down, I decide to look for a way out of this room. There has to be a way out. There is always a way out.

A few moments of searching brings about the discovery of a door. Actually, it's more of a large rectangular hole, opening into a long hallway. The hall stretches on far enough that my stomach starts to twist in anxious knots, and there's so many doors to explore. I stand in front of it hesitantly, asking myself if I really wanted to leave.

I feel my face take on a harder quality. I wanted to leave. Whatever laid at the end of this hall was waiting, and I was going to go find whatever it was. I take a step forward. I will move on, just as I did in the darkness, and I will move in to the light.

* * *

**'Kay guys, we need some hustle in deciding a name since I could definitely use some help picking one out. And thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey and welcome back to another installment of _Amnesiac_! Thanks to all of you that have followed and favorited this story so far!**

**FIRESRAGE: Thanks for the compliment (btw, I love Thor!)**

**Zatanna Carrile: Thanks so much for the name suggestions, and if you think of anymore just PM or review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ!**

* * *

I quietly pad down the empty hallway, the cold of the concrete seeping into my feet. Passing a multitude of doors, I randomly stop at one and examine the keypad lock installed next to it. I lightly touch the mechanism and the door immediately slides open with a slight hiss. Slowly poking my head inside, I find columns of stacked boxes lining the walls of the small room.

Storage.

I step in to the tiny space and the lights immediately turn on as the door closes. The sudden lighting startles me until I realize that it's most likely activated by motion detectors. While I did want to meet the people, I don't like the idea of being surprised by one. Or meeting the wrong person. Pausing, I contemplate the fact that there are people that would intentionally harm me, and one and other. The thought is slightly gruesome, but easily accepted as the unchangeable truth. I just hope I can take care of myself if I get in a situation like that.

I return my focus on the small towers of boxes surrounding me. Fixing on one particular stack, I step up and begin to reach for the box at the top. My fingertips don't even reach the bottom of the box so I rise on to the tips of my toes, arms straining. Letting out a frustrated huff, I relax back onto my heels. I must be rather short, because someone had to have stacked these boxes, and they are obviously much taller than I am. Once again reaching for the uppermost box, I manage to latch my fingers onto the edges. I start easing the box forward, off the stack, and victory seems close at hand. I shift to get a better hold on the box, but my unbalanced position gets the better of me and the entire structure becomes unstable. For a second I just stood there, raised on one toe in an awkward, overstretched position, trying to keep myself and the stack from falling. Then the entire thing tumbles down.

Boxes rain down on top of me as I fall back on to my rear, one hitting me squarely on the head and breaking open, throwing out its contents. Rolls of toilet paper pop out like some kind of unconventional confetti, scattering around the storage room. I sit in a stunned silence for a moment before letting out a soft laugh. Toilet paper is displaced as I pick myself up off of the floor and survey the room.

The floor is covered with the white rolls and assorted boxes. I let out another quiet giggle as I re-right the open, overturned box and begin to pack the toilet paper. There's no use in leaving a mess for someone else to find after all.

I hum as I repack the one box and restack the other boxes that hadn't opened, deciding to leave the last one on the floor. I didn't want the entire tower to collapse again if I tried to put the last box back on top.

Opening the door again, I lean out, looking for any sign of someone coming my way. Again, there's no one, so I leave the tiny room and continue on my way down the hall. Door after door passes by, but I don't really want to bother to open any of them again. I don't want to investigate every possible storage room in the vicinity.

The hallway eventually lets out in to a kind of communal living area. There's a small kitchen and what I assume is an entertainment center which includes arm chairs, two couches and a large television. Looking at the kitchen, my stomach lets out an involuntary growl. I realize just how hungry I am and wander over to the refrigerator. My hand finds the handle and I haul back, popping open the refrigerator and exposing all of its contents. I search the shelves for something to eat, coming across milk, lemonade, bread, condiments and other assorted edibles. Eventually, I find a small bag of carrot sticks and take one out. I close the door and begin to nibble on the bright orange vegetable. For some reason it doesn't taste quite right, almost like it's been tainted by chemicals or like it's not fresh enough. After quickly investigating it, I decide that veggie won't be a danger to my health and continue to eat.

I aimlessly investigate the entertainment center and the kitchen until my curiosity is satisfied and I perch myself on one of the stools surrounding the stone island in the kitchen. The carrot is nearly gone and I debate getting another, thoughtfully chewing the last few bites. Just as I swallow the last piece and am getting off the stool to go get another carrot from the fridge, a sudden mechanical whirring noise surprises me. Startled, I quickly pop off of the stool and it topples to the concrete with a loud clatter as I stumble to regain my balance.

Through the echo of the stool and my own steps, I make out the tail end of a phrase said by a robotic voice. It sounded something like bee oh four. I wonder what that signifies and what I might have missed during my noisy blunder. Then I hear footsteps. And voices.

My breath catches in my throat and I automatically drop on to all fours. Quieting my fast breathing, I listen carefully. There are more than one, but it's not a large group. They seem to be laughing and conversing loudly with each other. I close my eyes and focus on my hearing, picking out individual voices as I silently move closer while staying in the cover of the kitchen.

"Did you see that guy's face when we dropped in? That look was priceless!" a young, male voice cackles. I frown. I do not recognize this person's voice. Shaking my head, I refocus in on the conversation.

"This was a very successful mission. Perhaps we should celebrate?" another male voice says. I don't recognize this voice either, but it seems like it would belong to a pleasant person judging by the calm happiness in the tone.

"I could make cookies!" a cheery female voice exclaims. I know this voice! It was the one that was trying to console the other person. She seems kind, if a little bit overbearingly sweet from her voice.

"That sounds great babe, you know I love your baking. But I gotta check on someone first." I completely ignore the rest of the conversation in my sudden joy. This is the voice I have been looking for! The person that I heard while I was in the darkness, the one that hoped I would be okay! I open my eyes and grin widely, but my nose starts to itch and my eyes begin to water. I try to contain it, but an incredibly loud and explosive sneeze sounds off, probably echoing down every hallway in this place.

The people immediately stop talking, and I listen to the complete silence with the exception of the reverberations of my sneeze. I get the oddest feeling that they are still talking, but not out loud. All at once I have this niggling sensation in the back of my mind and it feels oddly intrusive. Trying to throw up a defense against this feeling, I focus on the spot and imagine shoving and pushing whatever it is out. I hear a sharp intake of breath come from the female in the group. I wait in silence for something to happen or for something to be said. Pushing myself into a crouched position, I edge around the counter I had been hiding behind and peer towards where I had last heard the voices come from.

I stay in this position for what seems like years when I suddenly feel another presence behind me. I freeze, waiting for confirmation that there is indeed someone else with me. There's a soft brush of displaced air and I turn my foot to whirl around. But before I can turn to face whoever is lurking behind me, strong arms wrap across my stomach, pinning my arms at my sides. I struggle as I'm lifted effortlessly off of the ground. Panicking, I flail my legs wildly which does nothing of use. Beginning to hyperventilate, I do the next most logical thing that comes to mind.

I scream.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. *wipes hands* Remember guys, I really could use name suggestions for our amnesiac friend! I mostly need the help because I've been going through a name website and I've only gotten halfway through the As :( So help is needed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey and welcome back to the fourth chapter of _Amnesiac_! So... thanks to Ria Dalrado and Zatanna Carrile for the support. Also thanks to Glittergirlninja for the name suggestion! If you haven't already figured out, this fic is based in the first season of YJ, just to make it easier to write with just the original characters. Sorry about the confusion. Anyway, read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Keeping my eyes shut tight I shriek at the top of my lungs, putting all the air I had into that one earsplitting cry. Either shocked by my actions or in pain for the same reason, my attacker loosens their grip and I manage to wriggle out of their grasp. My scream turns into a broken howl as I drop to the floor, poised on all fours for an immediate escape. But I'm still slightly stunned myself, so my screech dies as I run out of air. Happening to look down in my pause for air I fall backwards in shock, gasping at the state of my skin.

"What's happening to me?" I whisper.

I can't even marvel at the fact that I've spoken. My heart feels like it's going to beat itself out of my chest as I watch my now seemingly armored skin flicker in and out of sight. I lift my arm to look more closely and realize that I am not, in fact, flickering from visibility to invisibility. The scales that cover my skin are actually changing color to match the surroundings. In a matter of mere seconds, I've come to realize that I am most likely not normal.

A cross between a disgruntled and surprised noise snaps me out of the wonder of this new discovery. Pivoting on the balls of my feet I stand and turn in one swift movement to face my attacker.

The person in question looks to be a teenage boy of about fifteen or sixteen years old. He stands quite a bit taller than I do and has a very imposing, muscular build. The boy has jet black hair and stunningly blue eyes with strongly set facial features. He's clad in a black t-shirt with a red S shield emblazoned on the chest and loosely fitted jeans paired with functional shoes.

I manage to analyze all of these details before the boy even makes a move to recognize that I see him. Looking back towards his face, he and I make eye contact. Time stretches as we read each other through that held gaze. His steely eyes betray little emotion and I can only imagine what he sees within my own. Whatever he notices seems to make him hesitant as we remain stock still. The boy's eyes flicker away for just a moment. I immediately tense up, my hands clenching, and I can feel the scales rub against each other as my fingers scrape against my palms. When we meet gazes again, I see something in the boy's eyes that wasn't there before.

Recognition.

He takes a step toward me and I immediately set off sprinting, a short scream left in my wake. I race blindly forward, panting heavily, and glance back to see if he was following. In that moment, I run in to a rather solid object. I hear a low grunt as I and the object, which I now realize is a person, collide and slide a foot or two. I have just enough time to register the fact that this person must have been waiting to catch me when I'm spun around and pulled tight against their chest. One arm tightens against my waist right over my arms and a hand is pressed firmly against my forehead, effectively immobilizing me.

"Calm yourself!" commands the previously pleasant male voice.

My blood is rushing in my ears and my heartbeat is fluttering like a trapped bird. I struggle intensely, letting out a shrill shriek of panic and I can't focus my eyes. I'm unable to fully control my actions anymore, almost like I've lost myself to a terror induced madness.

"Hold her Kaldur! I'm going to try and enter her mind," the female voice says.

All of a sudden, that intrusive worming feeling from earlier returns. I writhe violently in the arms as I mentally shove against the force trying to breach my mind. I hear a gasp from the girl and a male voice I haven't heard yet ask if she's alright.

"Yes, I'm fine," I make out, "I just didn't expect her to be able to throw me out so easily. I'm going to try again."

At the mention of another attempt of intrusion, a warm, tingling feeling spreads from my toes to the top of my head. My struggling lessens as the warmth finishes spreading, but I still don't fully stop.

"Where'd she go?" says the voice. That voice.

I stop thrashing, my nerves and fear calmed by the sound of that familiar voice.

"Do you not see the floating clothes!" the cackling voice from earlier states.

"She is still here. I am holding her, but she has stopped moving. M'gann, do it now!"

"Right!"

The force is back again and pushing even harder to break into my mind. I feel my mental barriers begin to break down and then…

"NO!" I scream. It feels like a shockwave of emotion breaks loose from my body. I hear a grunt from the girl and sharp intakes of breath from the other males. My vision begins to blacken and my body goes slack against my will. The sudden dead weight causes the person to stumble a little bit and I feel myself being lowered to the ground. I manage to focus my eyes enough to see my body melt back in to sight, the warmth dissipating. My back and shoulders gently touch the ground and my head is being cradled in someone's lap. I roll my eyes back up to see a light and flickering shadows. The light brightens.

"Hey, isn't that my sweatshirt?"

Then the light is snuffed out.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Sorry about the chapter being a little short, I just wanted to leave a little bit of a comedic cliff there. Remember, I still haven't outright named the OC, so name submissions are still very welcome! Plus, reviews are love in words... even if they're not all gushing compliments. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to chapter five! First things first...**

**Ria Dalrado: Thanks for the name suggestion and the continued support of my fic!**

**Guest: Thank you mystery reviewer! I salute your awesome kindness!**

**Remember guys, reading is awesome, favorites and follows are love and reviewing/critiquing is just plain awesomely amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned YJ, but sadly I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

I'm floating in the darkness again. But it seems lighter somehow, as though it's not as thick and consuming as before. At first there's nothing in my confined reality, but it feels like I'm being watched as I float about. Then the voices begin to filter into the murky twilight.

"Did anyone know she could, you know, disappear?" the young cackling voice says.

"Can't help you there Rob, I had no clue," says the voice I've been looking for.

I didn't know I could disappear either.

"She's awake," states the female voice.

There's a short moment of shuffling and then everything falls into hushed silence. Colors and sensations slowly bleed into my awareness and I blink hard. When I open my eyes I'm staring up in to the very close face of a young man. My eyes widen as I take in his proximity and concerned expression.

"Hey there." he says with a nervous smile, "How're you holding up?"

I blink in surprise. "Hello." I say, testing the waters of speech, "I am well?" The statement comes out as more of a question than an answer.

The smile widens and he pulls away. I sit up slowly, a dull ache suddenly rippling through my entire body. I grimace then cast my gaze about the room, realizing that I was sitting on one of the couches in the entertainment center. I'm also not alone.

When I realize how many people are in the room, and that they're staring rather intensely at me, I immediately get nervous. I quickly curl up, pulling my legs to my chest. I peer out from my now scaly knees at the people. They all look slightly intimidating, especially with their scrutinizing looks. The next thing I notice the odd feeling that there's someone behind me, so I peek over my shoulder. The boy from earlier is standing behind the couch. When he looks down at me, I let out a little squeak and the warm tingly feeling washes over me.

"You don't have to hide from us." says a voice, "We're the good guys." I look over to see the boy that I had woken up to, the person I had been looking for, looking towards me with that concerned expression. Actually, I guess he was looking at a floating sweatshirt since I was obviously camouflaged again.

I look at him as I think through my reply. He's rather lean, not as muscular as the scary boy standing behind me, but still toned. He's wearing an incredibly bright yellow and red costume that somehow compliments his extremely ginger hair. His green eyes have a sparkle to them and freckles are haphazardly scattered across his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." I say hesitantly, "I can't control it."

"You don't know how to use your powers?" asks another voice.

I look over to a boy, younger than the other two, who's sitting in one of the armchairs facing towards me. If I remember correctly, he's the one who has the slightly ominous cackle. This one's wearing a rather dark outfit that's red and black, equipped with a utility belt. He's also wearing a domino mask and black cape with yellow lining. His hair is black and his skin is quite pale. He seems almost bored in the chair, but I somehow read into his body language and see that he's actually on guard yet interested.

"I didn't know I even had them until quite recently," I say apologetically.

"When did you discover you had these abilities?" says another person standing, arms crossed, near the smaller boy.

This person is the one who had the collected voice, the one who had held me earlier. His skin is darker than the other three, a tan that is a shade or two darker than my own. He has closely shaven white blond hair and very light colored eyes. He's dressed in a red and black shirt exposing his shoulders and some odd black stripes running along his arms. For pants, he's wearing black skintight fabric and, oddly enough, he has little fins sticking out at his calves. He's also not wearing any shoes. I can just see handles of some kind peaking over his shoulders, but I can't get a good enough angle and I don't want to stand up just yet.

"After I woke up and met um…" I pause, looking at the boy standing behind me. I didn't know his name.

"Superboy?" says the female.

I look towards where she was sitting cross legged in an armchair, and the thing that immediately struck me as odd is that her skin was green. She has orange brown eyes and red hair, like the boy beside the couch. She was wearing a skintight outfit with a cape and she had a curious gleam in her eyes, but there was also a wariness there as well.

"Yes, I found that I had… scales and could disappear after I met Superboy," I say.

I start to relax a little, the warm feeling mostly slipping away. It felt better to be able to see what these people look like, and if they were the ones who had cared for me I thought they were probably kind. Even if Superboy still scared me slightly.

When I was mostly visible again, I sensed a sudden drop of tension in the air. They must have been nervous while I was camouflaged even though they could technically tell where I was. Unfortunately, I was still slightly faded around the edges. I guess I'm not as comfortable as I thought I was.

For some reason, my eyes are drawn towards the girl again. We hold eye contact as a flurry of questions are directed at me, but I ignore them. Then the girl's eye's turn into a startling white and the invading force is trying to pry itself discreetly into my mind again. I instantly know it's been her the past few times, trying to come in to my mind, and a feeling like hot anger boils deep within a dark part of me. She had no right to enter unwelcomed. Even I understood that a person's psyche was a sacred place.

A low growl starts quietly in the back of my throat as a sort of film drops over my eyes. Everything seems to be tinted yellow and I feel slightly detached. My lips pull back in what I imagine is a menacing snarl and waves of angry emotion roll off of me. I subconsciously notice that the others have stopped speaking, focused solely and intensely on me.

The girl doesn't seem to understand that I have found her out and I prepare to mentally pounce. I imagine allowing a small crack to form in the barrier surrounding my mind. Waiting for the force to breech that one vulnerable spot, I prepare to strike.

There!

I shove the girl's reaching psyche from my own, but I somehow know that I could have dealt a much harsher blow. Something that could have caused damage.

The girl's eyes return to their original color as I growl, "You have no permission to be within my mind."

The yellow haze over my eyes lifts and my face relaxes into a more confused expression. When I look around, everyone has a slightly shocked look on their faces. I blink slowly as I look back at the girl. She seems even more shocked than the others, and perhaps even a bit frightened.

After a moment of silence, the boy in the chair clears his throat.

"Well," he says, "that was interesting."

"I'm sorry if I startled anyone." I say timidly, "I don't entirely know what just came over me." I look at the girl, "Please don't try to invade my mind again. I think it's awfully impolite. Sorry if I caused you any psychic harm." I smile sheepishly from behind my knees.

"How did you know that I was trying to reach in to your mind?" the girl says in astonishment.

"Why wouldn't I know?" I frown slightly, "You weren't being very covert about it."

The group exchanges a look as they fall silent. Oddly enough, I get the feeling that they're having a psychic conversation with each other, probably discussing me. I wait patiently for them to finish, curious and nervous. They shoot telling looks at each other and a few at myself as well.

I suddenly realize something.

"Pardon me for interrupting," I say quietly as I unfold my legs, "but who are you?"

Once again, they stare at me, surprised by what I thought was a relatively simple question. All at once, the red headed boy starts to laugh, completely doubled over. No one else joins him as they look on rather seriously. He looks up, laughter dying when he realizes that no one else is making a sound.

"You were serious?" he asks, mouth dropping open in astonishment.

"Of course," I reply.

"You don't know who we are?"

"No. Why else would I inquire?"

"You know… Kid Flash!"

"Um, I don't recall that name."

"You don't even know who Boy Wonder over there is?" Now he seems truly dumbfounded as he points towards the sitting boy.

"No I do not." I say, getting slightly concerned, "I'm not sure if I should be asking this, but are you alright? You look quite flustered."

"I haven't seen Kid this speechless since I told Miss M about the bloody nose thing!" the 'Boy Wonder' laughs.

"Dude!"

"Excuse us for assuming that you knew who we were." the tanned young man says coolly, "I am Aqualad and these are my teammates, Robin,"

The smaller boy with the cackle says a short hey.

"Miss Martian,"

The green hued girl gives a polite nod and smile.

"Superboy,"

I look back and the intimidating boy gives a slight nod and a muffled grunt of greeting.

"And Kid Flash."

The red headed boy, Kid Flash, still looks extremely ruffled as he glares daggers at Robin.

"Those are very strange names." I say, "Is there a reason for that?"

"They are aliases," replies Aqualad slowly. He seems to be thinking about some matter that has him quite troubled, because he's taking on an almost brooding look.

"Do you know who the Justice League is?" Robin interjects, seemingly following down the same path as Aqualad.

"No, I don't. Should I?" I answer.

Everyone seems extremely perplexed now. They all looked quite taken aback by my remark. I can't understand why though.

"You don't know who Batman is?" asks Robin.

"Or the Flash?" Kid Flash adds in.

"No I don't!" I say forcefully, getting extremely frustrated, "Is there something I should know about these people?"

A sudden silence falls over the group. Robin and Aqualad look at me with a mixture of pity and suspicion. Everyone else just seems stunned.

"Tell me," Aqualad says softly, "what is your name?"

"I am-" I start, but then pull short, "I am…" There's nothing in my mind that fills in that blank space in the phrase. This dawning realization hits me full on. I feel horror contort my face as a sudden terrible ache steals my heart. When I look at everyone, there just seems to be pity in their expressions. My head drops as I take in gasps of air, curling in on myself.

I don't know who I am.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to all of y'all's continued support of this fic and to all of you who have reviewed, favorited and followed. (You guys all deserve cookies) Anyway, welcome to Chapter 6 of _Amnesiac_! Hey, my mystery gal, could you please do the honors of doing the disclaimer?**

***peeps out from behind me***

**Um... She doesn't own anything YJ related..**** *hides again***

* * *

My breath is coming in panicky gulps and my 'power' is going haywire. Patches of my skin are flickering between visibility, camouflage and a midnight blue that seems to reflect my dark mood.

"I don't know my name." I whisper, "I don't know my own name."

Who am I?

When I look up, everyone seems to be fighting an overwhelming depression and Miss Martian is even holding back tears. I cut my eyes toward Aqualad and see that he's also looking at me. His face is twisted between understanding and the misery that everyone else has been suddenly plagued by.

"M'gann!" he forces out, "You have to calm her!"

"I don't know if I can!" she sobs back, "The emotion is so overwhelming, and she might try to block me again!"

"Try!" Robin shouts.

Kid Flash crouches in front of me, grabbing me by the shoulders while blocking my view of everyone else. His eyes are red and a solitary tear is tracing its way down his freckled cheek. I feel completely hysterical as my eyes begin to well up with tears.

"It's gonna be okay," he says in a soft voice, staring directly into my eyes.

Suddenly, a tunneling force drills into my head. I can't stop it as it breaks through my weakened defenses and reaches fully into my mind. Just as soon as it had started, everything is broken off. All of my senses are cut and I'm set drifting as I feel my body slump against the couch.

It takes a few minutes for my psyche to get over the shock of being shut down and for the feeling of being pulled back into reality to set in.

"Mmmblhm you do to her?"

They must be talking about me.

"I just tried to disconnect whatever was causing that massive empathic output." Miss Martian says, "I didn't know that it would shut her down completely." She sounds apologetic.

"So, you basically rebooted her," Robin says nonchalantly, "like a computer."

"Dude, don't compare her to a computer," Kid Flash berates.

"Guys, she's coming to," says a person I'll assume is Superboy.

I let out something between a groan and a sigh as I lift my head from the painful dangling position it had been in. Kid Flash is kneeling in front of me, gently holding my shoulders. I nod my thanks to him and he lets go. He pauses and waits for me to straighten up before standing.

Taking a deep breath, I look up in to the faces of everyone else. They all look to be mostly over the emotional apocalypse that had happened only a few moments earlier. I also notice that Superboy has relocated himself next to Miss Martian so that I can actually see him. His face seems a bit softer now, like it's lost a bit of its hostile edge. There's another beat of silence before-

"So, anyone mind explaining what just happened there?" Kid Flash asks casually.

All eyes turn to me and I start to fade around the edges again out of anxiety.

"S-sorry, I don't entirely know what happened to everyone," I stutter slightly.

"Then let's start with what happened to you," Robin says.

"Well, I…" I effectively go brain dead as the room's silence engulfs my small voice. After a few more failed attempts at speech, I pause to take a few deep breaths before continuing. "After I realized I didn't know who I was," I halt for an instant, feeling a twinge of despair before quickly blocking the feeling and moving on, "I had a kind of… panic attack. I just had the overwhelming feeling of being… lost…" I trail off. I duck my head, holding back that dark well of negative emotion rising up in me as a few tears escape down my cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kid Flash says quietly as he kneels in front of me again, "It's okay. We're going to try and help, but please don't cry." I look up into his gentle face. "I think we've had enough waterworks for now." He smiles and I hesitantly smile back.

When Kid Flash gets up this time, he sits next to me on the couch. I quickly wipe away my tears as he nudges my leg gently with his knee.

"I'm sorry." I smile apologetically, "You've been nothing but patient and here I am in hysterics."

There's a few jumbled 'It's okay's and 'It's fine's and everyone relaxes a bit more comfortably in their seats and stances.

"Would it be alright if we asked you a few more questions?" Aqualad asks politely.

"Perfectly alright." I reply, "Ask away."

"Do you remember anything about your past?" Robin interjects.

I pause, thinking carefully. I try to remember anything before waking up in the medical bay earlier, but nothing comes to mind. Humming, I take a little bit more time to hunt around my head for any memories. It feels like there's a sort of barrier at the edge of my mind, but it's too rigid to push past.

"Anything?" Kid Flash asks.

"No," I answer softly, looking down at my feet, "I have no memory of events before waking up in your medical bay." I look up, "I think I may have some, but it feels like they're blocked somehow."

Robin shoots a look at Miss Martian. "Miss M do you think you could-"

"Maybe," she interrupts.

They all look at me. My feet and hands start to disappear.

"What?" I ask uneasily. I wanted to curl up and hide again under all of this attention.

Miss Martian looks incredibly uncomfortable as she explains. "You see," she starts, "I can psychically search through a person's mind."

"I knew that already," I say. I don't think I like where this is headed.

"Well… I could-"

Superboy groans, interrupting her. "She could try to find your memories," he says exasperated, "That's what she means."

Oh.

"But I'd obviously need your consent," Miss Martian quickly adds.

I'm not sure how much that actually reassures me.

Aqualad must have seen the uneasiness in my expression because he says in a calm, assuring voice, "You have no reason to fear us or Miss Martian. We are just trying to help you."

I stare at him, gauging his truthfulness. He returns my gaze levelly with a quiet confidence. After a few more moments, I sigh and break eye contact.

"You have my permission Miss Martian," I say quietly, "But I want to show you where the barrier is, not have you poking around." I send a hard look at her and she nods her understanding. "And when we get back, I'd like to have some questions answered."

"As would we," Aqualad answers.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! I don't think I have to remind you about our girl not having a name yet... soooo, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back! Before we start, here's some mail!**

**patattack: Thanks for the support!**

**Firesrage: I know who you are... so you already know that I love your reviewing!**

**Zatanna Carrile: This girl is dangerous! She's reviewed nearly every chapter!**

**Anyway, let's pick up where we left off. I, sadly, do not own Young Justice. *sobs* **_Anon, your reply is at the bottom of this chapter._

* * *

"Alright, are you ready?" Miss Martian asks.

"No." I answer, "But let's start."

"Okay," she says, planting herself more firmly into her cross legged position, "Just try to relax."

I subconsciously mimic her position and allow the tension to slowly drain from my body. Focused solely on Miss Martian, I cautiously open up my mind to her psychic reach. Miss Martian's eyes glow a greenish white and then there's a peculiar feeling of connection.

_'Can you hear me?'_ Miss Martian's voice rings through my head. My eyes widen in astonishment and it takes me a moment to respond.

_'Yes?' _I think.

_'Good, the link's up. __Are you ready for the next step?'_

_'I suppose so,'_ I answer. All of a sudden, there's a dizzying feeling of falling and then we're standing next to each other in a murky, spacious place, all signs of the real world gone. My mouth drops open at the flickering images of recent events floating amongst the gloom.

"These are my memories?" I breathe.

"Yes," Miss Martian answers, looking around with a slightly astonished expression, "we're in your mind. Though, this is an incredibly dark mindscape."

"Are we actually talking right now?" I muse, wandering in a little circle, "Or are we speaking telepathically?"

"Honestly, I don't really know for sure." Miss Martian replies, a sort of embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks before vanishing, "But we need to get moving. Can you get us to that barrier you felt?"

"Sure." I pause for a moment, getting my bearings. Closing my eyes, I reach out for the blocking force. I feel the resistance and lock in on the direction before reopening my eyes. "That way," I say, pointing towards my left. Or, at least, as left as left can be here.

Miss Martian grabs my hand and pushes off, sending us flying through my conscious. It was strange to say the least, shooting through the nearly featureless landscape. But the closer we got to where the barrier was supposed to be, the more barren everything became. Soon there was nothing at all, just the shadows.

Finally, we reached the barricade.

"What is that?" I whisper in a mixture of awe and fear. What I had pictured the barricade to look like was a wall or something of the sort. But what was actually there wasn't anything like that.

It was a black hole.

This blockade was a giant, swirling pool of darkness. Now I understand why nothing was near it. Anything relatively close was sucked into it. Even now, I could feel a slight, constant tugging edging me closer towards the black mass.

"This is serious." Miss Martian murmurs to herself, "It looks like a mixture of subconsciously inflicted memory block and head trauma. Very bad."

"What exactly do you mean by 'bad'?" I ask hesitantly, having been snapped out of my daze.

"Well," Miss Martian replies, "it's not as simple as deconstructing the barrier and then you'll have your memories back. Whether you know it or not, you've actually been suppressing your own memories."

"What?" I couldn't believe that I had been the cause of my own amnesia.

Miss Martian laid her hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "Not on purpose of course! Sometimes things are blocked out because your mind thinks they're harmful."

"Oh." What was left of my enthusiasm completely dissipates and the landscape around us begins to change. Somehow everything becomes even darker and gray, glowing thunderheads appear from nowhere, their ominous booms echoing. A violent wind springs up, nearly toppling Miss Martian and I as it howls past. I'm suddenly terrified of being inside of my own mind as lighting flickers a sickeningly unnatural violet color in the distance.

When I turn back to Miss Martian, she seems slightly panicked by the sudden change in scenery but manages to cover it up with a false front of calm when she faces me. Seeing her so anxious only increases my stress and the wind shrieks past with even more ferocity, the thunder becoming earthshaking.

Gently grabbing both of my shoulders, Miss Martian pulls my focus away from the fast approaching storm and fixes it on her.

"Think of something happy," she yells.

"What?"

"You need to do something positive." Miss Martian quickly rephrases, "You're negative emotions are affecting your mindscape."

"You mean I'm causing this?" I shout over the wind. She nods solemnly in reply.

Another threatening flash of lighting splits the sky with a crack, causing my heartbeat to quicken. Whipping my head towards the encroaching thunderheads, my stomach drops down to where my feet are and my mouth goes dry. I turn back to Miss Martian to see her smiling encouragingly.

"Try."

I can barely hear her over the deafening wind, but I bob my head numbly in understanding. Swallowing thickly, I close my eyes and take slow, deep breaths.

In. Out.

The unearthly symphony of thunder and lightning fades as I whittle my focus down to just my breathing.

Inhale. Exhale.

Heartbeat calming, I feel Miss Martian's hands slip off my shoulders. I take a few more breaths before opening my eyes. The first thing I see is Miss Martian's smile and I hear, "You did it." I look out over my mindscape to find that everything is brighter. Thunderheads and wind gone, everything had returned to how it had been when we first entered. But maybe it was just a little bit lighter than before.

"Can we finish trying to get my memories back?" I ask, shaking slightly, "I don't think I'm up for another scare like that."

"Of course!" We turn towards the black hole. "I might need your help, so I need you to concentrate on breaking down the barrier too."

"Alright."

Facing the imposing shadowy mass, I visualize the barrier splitting down the center. There's the pressure of focused psychic energy next to me and I know that Miss Martian is completely concentrated. The black tendrils start to focus in on one point and the entire thing gives the illusion of bending. Suddenly there's a tremendous crack and a small fissure of red light appears. The black, squirming tentacles try to repair the damage, lashing themselves over the jagged slit. Increasing the strain of psychic force on the breach, the crack slowly begins to widen. With a final surge of energy from Miss Martian, a large hole is punched out and bright red light filters into the gloom.

Entranced, I walk towards the gaping, bloody maw despite a warning from Miss Martian. In an instant I'm through the hole and bathed in burgundy light. But what comes flooding over me aren't the warm memories I had hoped to find.

The events that had been imprisoned in my mind are things I wish I had never sought to unveil.

* * *

**What's so terrible about her past? Sorry, this chapter was sort of a filler... Stay tuned! And thanks to everyone!**

_Anon: I'm not entirely sure why what you wrote pertains to my story. I did read the entirety of both reviews, and I find your standing quite interesting and it will probably help my writing when I actually begin to involve the 'villains'. Feel free to PM me if you have anything else you want to say since you technically didn't flame me. Next time you publicly review, just maybe try to keep it down to a minimum. Thank you._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, it's chapter 8! Here's some mail before we get started.**

**Zatanna Carrile: Let's just hope you don't get mad at me... EVER!**

**Patattack: Thank you very much!**

**Yes: One word reviews... mysterious and simple. I like it!**

**Guest: Thanks for expressing your concern, but I guess I don't really have a good reason as to why my OC's a girl.**

**Thanks for hangin' in there with me guys! And to all of you that have favorited and followed I wish I could give you cake 'cause you're awesome! I don't own anything YJ... *tear***

* * *

Overlapping images of fast forwarded chaos crowds the red lit space. There are no happy memories here. Standing in shock, the emotions being stored within the pandemonium suddenly flood me. Agony. Fury. Loss. Sadness. But above all-

Fear.

I scream with the pain of the emotions battering me, drowning me. Collapsing, I hold my head in my hands feeling as though I'm being killed by the torrent of pure anguish. Even the floor is covered in the flickering memories of a past life I don't remember, providing no escape from the horrendous scenes playing on repeat.

Blood bathes the ground, making it a vibrant red. Bodies of the dead are piled so high that they seem to touch the heavens. Rubble, ash and smoke are everywhere as demolished buildings are eaten by destructive flames. A glowing sword comes mercilessly down on me, covered with the blood of its previous victims. It slices from right rib to left hip, leaving a deep wound spanning my mid riff in a diagonal.

The pain is too much and I fall to my side, another tortured screech clawing its way out of my throat. My stomach burns from the sword wound, throbbing with every heartbeat, and I can feel my blood spilling out across the floor. Even though it's a memory, it feels as though I am experiencing the entirety of everything for the first time. Eyes frozen open in horror, I watch as more moments from a previous time flash by in a macabre slide show.

A beautiful building in ruins. The terrified and anxious faces of people fleeing. Two familiar people and their worried expressions. A rushed farewell. One planet disappearing among the stars and another fast approaching. An out of control craft. Crashing into a wide, blue expanse of water. Floating on the current, futilely trying to swim. Seeing land in the distance.

I curl into a tight ball and close my eyes to try and block everything out. But the memories are burned into my eyelids and the relentless waves of emotion continue to roll over me.

"Make it STOP!" I scream.

Then I feel a hand on my side. My eyes shoot open and I whip my head to the side to see Miss Martian kneeling next to me. Strain and panic are plastered across her pale green face as she grabs my arm. Then she spots the spreading pool of blood and a look of horror crosses her face before she turns her gaze back to me. One of the stronger waves of emotion hits me full force and I let out an unintentional whimper, muscles seizing, and Miss Martian winces.

"We need to get you out of here." Her voice is wobbling. "I'm going to try to get us out."

I attempt to say something in reply, but I'm interrupted by another agonizing assault and my breath turns into a choked screech. When I look back at Miss Martian she's holding her head, trying to concentrate. But I can hear the barely strangled sobs coming from her.

This is because of me.

She's suffering through this because of me. A switch is flipped as I grit my teeth and somehow manage to flip over so my body is facing Miss Martian. Determination fills me as I push myself onto my knees and my hands roughly drop onto her shoulders. Miss Martian startles and looks up, her eyes brimming over with uncontained tears.

"Do it now." I grind out through the blazing pain, "Please."

It takes a moment for Miss Martian to regain her composure and for her to nod back. Then she closes her eyes and I can feel a pulling sensation. Another wave hits.

"Ungh." I clench my teeth to the point where it feels like they're going to shatter if I add any more pressure. Beginning to tremble, I let my hands and head drop. Choking sobs tear away at my insides and I cradle my arms against my blood soaked abdomen.

The scene with the sword has begun to repeat again, pushing its way in front of all of the other memories. I silently will Miss Martian to work faster, hoping against hope that she'll get us out before the bloody blade finishes its course.

Suddenly Miss Martian lets out a cry of triumph and she disappears. Inky darkness swiftly begins to absorb the now sickly red light. I start to fall, being swallowed up like everything else, but it's not fast enough. I can see the sword's shining arc towards me and feel the blade's metal bite on my already deep wound. Screaming, I tumble end over end down into the black abyss.

There is no pause or waiting this time as I snap back into the material world, the sound of the swinging sword in my mind and the echoes of my scream still travelling here. Before I can properly register anything else my entire body is seized in convulsions. I think I'm going to be sick.

"She's gonna throw up!" I hear Robin yell.

"Take her!" Kid Flash commands.

I feel cold for an instant as he dashes away until someone else grabs me by the shoulders, keeping me from falling. They help me into a sitting position as a trash can appears before me. Regaining control of my body, I lurch forward to hunch over the can. Bile rises in my throat along with the contents of my stomach and I gag before vomiting. When there's nothing left, I start to dry heave.

After a while I get myself under control and I spit into the can to try to get rid of the disgusting taste left in my mouth. Looking up I'm handed a napkin with which I wipe around my mouth. I drop it into the trash can before pushing the can away from me. Shaking, I pull my knees up to my chest and set my head between them, trying to get my ragged breathing to calm down.

I listen to their interrogation of Miss Martian as my wheezing pant turns into more gentle, shallow breaths. Then they stop talking and the silence is deafening as I feel their stares settle on me. A hand touches my shoulder and I jerk my head up. Kid Flash is standing in front of me with a soft but serious expression. I swivel my head to see that the rest of them have the same or similar expressions. When I look back to Kid Flash, he opens his mouth to speak.

"What happened in there?"

* * *

**By the way guys, we reached 1,000 views! You people are the best!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Well, let's get our mail over with before starting the new chapter.**

**patattack: Yeah, I know that chapter was a little confusing and I don't know if this one is going to answer a whole lot of questions either... Sorry about that! *rubs head while awkwardly smiling***

**Zatanna Carrile: I think this might be my favorite reader ever!**

**Anyway, let's get this show on the road! I don't own YJ, just anything pertaining to my OC... and all coincidences are just coincidences!**

* * *

There's a beat of tense silence.

"What happened in there?" Kid Flash repeats.

I take a few seconds to phrase my response.

"Something terrible," I say hoarsely.

"Miss M said there were some complications," Robin says.

I level my gaze at him. "You could say there were… problems," I reply, my eyes dropping away from his blank mask.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Superboy asks gruffly. Miss Martian whispers something to him and I watch closely, seeing his annoyance and agitation. But I can also see something, feel something more to his attitude. It's almost like he's uncomfortable.

"He means to ask if you will please tell us what happened," Aqualad says politely, giving Superboy a quiet reprimanding look.

"I can. But, Miss Martian," I look at her, "could you please tell everyone first?" Her apprehensive expression spurs me on. "Please…" I pause, a hint of desperation in my voice, "I need a little bit of time to collect myself. I need to figure out what happened. You can ask me whatever you want after you explain."

We look at each other, Miss Martian's hesitancy and my pleading expression silently warring with each other. And then she caves.

Miss Martian nods and all attention focuses on her as they close ranks. I listen for a moment to her quiet murmuring, occasionally being interrupted by a question from one of the others. A soft sigh escapes me as I decide to get up, realizing I must have fallen off the couch during my psychic escapade. Concrete isn't exactly comfortable.

I pop my feet under me, sitting in a crouched position before slowly rising. My arms pinwheel as my knees wobble and I begin to lose my balance. As I fall over a hand grabs my bicep, steadying me. I look to see Kid Flash reaching over to grab my other arm before helping me sit down on the couch and releasing his grip.

"Thank you." I mumble, "It's seems my coordination is temporarily on the fritz."

"No prob. Just try not to face plant the floor anymore 'kay?" he replies with a flippant smile.

"Shouldn't you be listening to Miss Martian?" I ask.

There's a puff of air as Kid Flash disappears along with the trash can before reappearing with an accompanying gust and a glass of water. He sits down next to me, handing me the water. I mutter another 'thank you' as he answers my question.

"I just kind of figured I'd learn all the important stuff later." He shrugs. "Plus, I can just ask the team to fill me in if I miss something."

"Oh."

There's a pause as I take drink from the glass. The water running down my throat is a welcome relief for a dry mouth I didn't realize I had had until now. I close my eyes in appreciation and something resembling a purr comes from deep within my chest.

"Could I ask you a question?" I ask, eyelids still shut.

"Sure," Kid Flash replies. I open my eyes and look at him seriously, a new fear surfacing to choke my calm.

"What will happen to me now?" It comes out as a nearly inaudible question, but it hangs between us like an obtrusive blockage.

Uncertainty clouds his face and I can't help but feel a tad bit distressed as he answers, "I don't know… that's kind of the League's decision." Kid Flash rubs the back of his head and I bite my lip.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" he says suddenly.

"Um, alright." My nervousness is forgotten momentarily as I wait for his question.

"Why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

That simple question completely throws me off. I laugh, quiet giggles shaking my shoulders, and it takes me a moment to remember why I was wearing it in the first place. But the answer I come up with just makes me laugh even harder and my skin blush a light pink with embarrassment.

"Well," I say slowly, "when I woke up, I sort of didn't have clothes appropriate for… well, anything really."

"O-oh!" Kid Flash stutters, his face getting exceptionally red. Almost the same shade as his hair.

"So, I grabbed your sweatshirt, seeing as it was the only thing close by."

My giggles peter out and Kid Flash starts to return to his regular color. We sit there in relative quiet, listening to the question and answer conversation of the others. I wonder how much Miss Martian has told them about. What questions have they asked? What will they ask me? I dread what I'll have to explain.

"Hey." I feel someone poke me and I look over at Kid Flash, his finger poised near my arm.

"I've been trying to get your attention. You seem distracted," he says, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry. I just got a little bit lost in thought for a moment," I reply, smiling sheepishly.

"So, you didn't hear me ask, did you?"

"Uh, no. Sorry."

Kid Flash leans forward in anticipation. "Did you find out what your name is?"

I pause for a moment, searching through the snippets of memory I had obtained, but there's nothing containing my name. I shake my head in reply.

"Oh." Kid Flash seems almost disappointed, his smile slipping before he brightens slightly again. "I guess you can get a new name for now. At least until you remember your old one."

"Yeah, I guess I could. But how could I ever name myself?" I frown. "I have the feeling that I would end up giving myself a ridiculous name."

"That could happen." Kid Flash laughs, "Maybe we can help you think up a name."

A smile warms my sullen expression. "That would be nice."

A soft but asserting cough pauses our conversation and we both look toward Aqualad and his small, grim group.

"I apologize for interrupting," Aqualad says, "but we would like to ask you some questions now. If that is alright." He gives me a look that says it's my decision, but that the topic wouldn't be avoided.

I nod, replying, "What would you like to ask?"

First, they ask me about what happened when we entered my mindscape and the events leading up to crossing over into my stockpile of repressed memories. I suppose it's to compare Miss Martian and I's stories, making sure that I don't lie, that they have all the details or some such other reason. But then they get to the part I was dreading to explain.

"What did you find out from your memories?" Robin asks.

In that moment I could feel the anticipation coming off of everyone in waves, the expectation almost tangible in the air. I pause, thinking about where it would be easiest to start. Miss Martian gives me an encouraging look and I decide to start with where I suspect I'm from.

"I don't think I'm was born on this planet."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter doesn't explain too much, but there should be more in the next one. You know, gotta keep my chapter lengths sort of consistent... plus I love stupidly placed cliff hangers. *smiles evilly***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! Double digits now, woohoo chapter 10! Anyway, mail first story second.**

**Zatanna Carrile- Still can't say enough about how much I love this person!**

**patattack- When I saw your review, I actually got a little worked up. But then I realized that it's the reviews that criticize that really make me think. Thanks for being hard on me, though, kind of the whole point of this story is that she doesn't remember her past life.**

**'Kay guys, I'm getting really close to deciding what her name's going to end up being, so post your name suggestions if you have any left!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I don't think I'm from this planet."_

* * *

"Really!"

"Wait-what?"

"Whelmed. KF, you owe me five bucks!"

"Hmph."

"I suppose it was always possibility."

Their reactions vary from surprise to excitement, indifference to smugness. I sit mutely with my hands folded in my lap, absorbing the confusing mass of emotions radiating through the space and the enormity of what I had just said. But now that I had said it out loud, I felt that it was more of a fact and less of an idea. I really was from another planet.

Two hands take mine and Miss Martian's excitement hits me full on. Her enthusiasm feels like it's actually flowing off of her and into me, unlike earlier when I could just sense the energized waves in the air.

"This is fantastic!" she squeals, squeezing my fingers together, "I have a sister from another planet! I mean, you'll be like my sister if you stay of course. You are going to stay aren't you?"

Miss Martian keeps babbling but I can't seem to focus all that well through the delight she's sending out. A smile starts to sneak its way onto my face and I have an almost irrepressible urge to hug someone. It feels like her emotions are taking me over and I can't decide whether it's okay or if I should try to get her to let go.

"Miss Martian."

A ribbon of calm appears amidst the overwhelming happiness and I desperately grab at it. Having regained a bit of self-control, I drop the smile that had been starting to cramp my cheeks with a sigh.

"Maybe you should limit your physical contact." Aqualad says to Miss Martian, a hand on her shoulder, "It seems that your excitement is having a noticeable effect on our…" He pauses, seemingly looking for a word that would fit our current situation. "Guest." he decides.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Miss Martian exclaims, immediately dropping my hands and sitting back down in her chair. The joyful feelings that had come from her recede quickly, leaving me a tad disoriented and more than a bit cold. It had been nice to feel something other than confusion, desolation and despair for a moment.

"You don't need to apologize." I reply with a small smile, feeling her embarrassment, "I'm fine."

"So," Robin interjects, "how do you know that you're not from Earth?"

Hearing this, Kid Flash snaps out of his shock and quickly chimes in. "Yeah, how do you know that you're not just a metahuman? It's not like you're from Mars or Krypton."

"There are other inhabited planets you know," Miss Martian tells him, looking a bit insulted.

Kid Flash seems almost frantic as he sputters out, "Yeah, well, she could be metahuman!"

"Are you all right?" I ask Kid Flash. He seems exceptionally flustered that I'm from another planet. Robin's cackle silences Kid Flash's protests that I'm a "metahuman".

"Don't worry about him." Robin calls from his chair, "He's just mad because he owes me five dollars."

"Why does he owe you anything?" I ask, confused.

"They were betting on where you came from." Aqualad answers, "Robin thought you weren't from Earth and Kid Flash said you were most likely a metahuman."

"And we all heard the answer, didn't we KF?" Robin smirks. Kid Flash just gives a frustrated grumble.

Superboy speaks up. "How do you know you're not from Earth?" This is only the fourth time I've heard him speak and his voice still intrigues me. It's gravelly and rough, like it's not been used enough yet, but his direct tone speaks volumes.

"I remember leaving a planet, the one I assume I come from, and then crash landing on another one." I answer simply, trying to detach as much emotion as possible, "I'm assuming that I didn't travel any more than that, so the planet I landed on was yours."

"There hadn't been any reports of a crash in the area when we found you though," Kid Flash states, a slightly confused frown turning down the corners of his mouth.

"Actually, I think I crashed into the ocean." I say, "I remember trying to swim, but I was tired and it hurt a lot to move. I eventually saw land, but I don't remember much beyond that point." I pause, thinking for a moment. "I think that there must have been a malfunction. My transport was probably supposed to touch down on land, or at least more smoothly on the water. Something must have been damaged," I muse.

"What I don't get is how you managed to survive!" Robin says, shaking his head in astonishment.

"What do you mean?"

Aqualad answers, "When we found you, you had serious injuries. I am personally surprised that you have healed this quickly."

"What exactly do you mean by serious injuries?" The apprehensiveness in the room cranks up a notch and I begin to feel anxious.

Then it hits me. Being hooked up to all of those machines when I woke up, the bandages and dried blood, my legs being so weak when I first tried to stand.

"How long was it?" I whisper, my gaze sinking down to my lap. It feels like everyone is holding their breath. "How long?" I ask, my eyes snapping back up.

Kid Flash sighs. "You were unconscious for a week," comes the soft reply.

"Seven days." I choke out, looking at Kid Flash, "Why was I asleep for that long?" He glances away, his eyes flickering with uncertainty.

"You had sustained a severe wound across your abdomen," Aqualad answers.

Robin butts in, "You also had a nasty gash on your head."

"There were a lot of other problems, too." Miss Martian continues, "You were dangerously dehydrated, there was some bruising and minor burns, plus you had lost a lot of blood."

"You were pretty close to dying when we found you," Kid Flash murmurs, still not meeting my eyes.

"All in all," Superboy grumbles, "you looked like crap."

Miss Martian gasps and all three boys glare at Superboy. They all pause, waiting for my reaction. I stare at him, my mouth hanging open in an 'O' of surprise. I hadn't expected something so crass like that to come out, but for some reason it's a welcome release from all the tension.

A laugh bubbles up my throat and I slap my hand over my mouth, trying to stifle it. A squeak manages to squeeze its way between my fingers and everyone turns to look at me curiously. Then the dam breaks and I burst out laughing. The confusion and concern I feel from everyone just makes me laugh even harder.

"I-I'm sorry." I hiccup, calming down, "It's just that I hadn't expected him to say that!"

"So, you aren't angry at Superboy?" Miss Martian asks, slightly baffled.

"Not in the least!"

"But, but, but-" Kid Flash stutters, "He said that you looked like crap!"

"I know." I tilt my head. "But I suspect that I really did look quite bad if what all of you said is true." I smile at Superboy. "He was just being honest."

* * *

**Sorry about the dumb cut-off at the end guys. I just like to keep my chapters around a thousand words each, not two thousand! Anyway, stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, and welcome back to the eleventh chapter of _Amnesiac_! R&R and all that stuff whenever, too. Now on to the mail!**

**patattack: It is a shame that they didn't include Starfire somewhere in YJ. Like I said, sorry about the ending on #10, I know it was weird. So, I guess I should say thank you for sticking with me through my weird cut-offs and stuff.**

**Zatanna Carrile: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like.**

**KellAnn54: Yeah, I guess that wasn't really a good excuse. I'll try to be different, so it'd be great if you could help me out.**

**Guest: I think I fixed what you were upset about, but if I didn't, please tell me and maybe include explicit instructions.**

**Guest: I would love to know what your reason is.**

**Anyway, on with the show! KF! Could you please do the disclaimer for me? I give you cookie if you do!**

_**Kid Flash:** Sure! She doesn't own anything. Now where's my cookie?_

**BTW, here's a warning about this chapter... there's underwear.**

* * *

Superboy's eyebrows shoot up, nearly disappearing into his hair line. Robin's mask widens and Kid Flash's mouth drops open. Aqualad raises a solitary eyebrow and Miss Martian looks, dare I think it, almost a bit miffed. As my smile melts, they remain frozen and my eyebrows knit together. Apparently, smiling at Superboy isn't something that's usually done. Then a thought hits me.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking," I say, suddenly feeling self-conscious, "could I bathe or wash up somehow? I feel slightly unclean now that I know I've been unconscious for a straight week."

"We did get you cleaned up after we-" Kid Flash stops abruptly as I raise my eyebrows, "I mean, Miss Martian and-and Red Tornado did… This isn't going to sound right no matter what I say, is it?" I shake my head in reply.

"What I meant is you're technically clean," he mumbles, dropping his head.

"While I appreciate the fact that I'm clean," I pause, fighting a blush, "I'd still like to make sure that I'm bathed to my standards." I look down for a moment to try and lessen the heat in my face and I take in my bare legs. "And maybe some pants could be arranged as well, if you would be so kind."

"Hello, Megan!" Miss Martian exclaims, hitting her forehead with the base of her palm, "I knew we were forgetting something!"

"Yeah, you aren't wearing much more than a hospital gown under KF's sweatshirt are you?" Robin smirks.

I pinch the sweatshirt's fabric. "Unfortunately, no. When I woke up, my clothing situation was… inconvenient to say the least."

"I apologize." Aqualad says, "We did not expect you to wake for a while, especially while we were gone."

Robin turns his attention to Miss Martian. "Hey, Miss M, you think you could set her up with some of your organic Martian clothes?" he asks.

"Sheesh, Rob, she could probably fit in your clothes." Kid Flash interjects, seemingly over his earlier embarrassment, "Hey, we finally found someone as small as you. It's a miracle." A sarcastic smile spreads across his face.

"Whelmed, KF, whelmed." Robin replies, "I guess it's just whatever our mystery guest prefers."

"Um, well, I'm not really picky." I shrug, "I don't mind."

"Oh! I have the perfect outfit in mind!" Miss Martian squeals, "It'll look so cute! Let's go!" She jumps out of her seat and snatches my hand, yanking me off of the couch.

As she pulls me out of the room, I hear Robin cackle, "I'll make sure to keep my spare clothes on back up if cute doesn't work out!"

We rush through the large open area in front of the tubes where I had first run in to everyone and then we head down one of the hallways. Miss Martian is actually flying a few inches off of the ground now, moving quickly as she chatters on about clothes and colors, with me barely keeping up behind her.

A surge of dizziness makes me stumble. "Miss Martian!" I yell.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Miss Martian exclaims, turning around, "I forgot you're still recovering. Are you all right?"

I pull away from her, leaning over with my hands on my knees to try and make the hall stop spinning. "I think so." I say, my voice raspy, "I'm just a bit light-headed."

There's the staccato slap of feet, a strong breeze, and then Kid Flash gently grabs my arm.

"Of course you're light-headed," he scolds, "you've been unconscious for an entire week. You haven't exercised and we don't even know when the last time you ate was." He helps me straighten up. "Well, except for whatever you threw up earlier I guess, but that's beside the point. You need to take it easy!"

"I. Am. Fine." I annunciate slowly, "And you can let go of my arm now." Kid Flash looks at the hand holding my arm for a bit, as though he forgot he was still clamped onto my arm, before slowly letting go.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.

I tilt my head slightly and give him a look of 'I'm-positive'.

"Okay, okay!" he says, throwing up his hands, "Just… just try to be careful, okay?" He stands there until I reply with a short 'Alright.' and then runs off down the hallway.

I listen to his footsteps fade as I turn back to Miss Martian, a soft sigh escaping past my lips.

"Let's keep going." I wave my hand down the hall. "Though perhaps at a more relaxed pace."

We move in silence, myself walking and Miss Martian floating just above the ground. I can feel Miss Martian's curious looks and every time I catch her gaze on me she whips her head forward again, acting as though she hasn't been looking at me at all. By the time we reach our destination not a word had been spoken and I'd caught Miss Martian five times. She wasn't being very stealthy about it.

We enter what I assume is a kind of dressing area or a locker room and through another doorway I can see shower heads in a tiled room.

"You can undress here and hop in the shower while I go grab a towel and some clothes, okay?" Miss Martian chirps, then she rushes out of the room at top speed and I'm alone.

I pause for a moment, listening to an echoing giggle Miss Martian had left behind before I shrug and start to strip off what clothes I have on. The sweatshirt comes off and then I undo my hair, letting the strands run through my fingers before settling around my shoulders and back. Next, I stretch my arms behind me to figure out how to get this paper gown off. I find a row of snaps going down the back and start unfastening them. Once the last snap is undone, the thin fabric slides off and bunches into a pile on the floor.

"Oh, thank goodness," I breathe. You wouldn't expect that having undergarments would be such a relief, but it is. The relief is short lived though when I spot the scar spanning my stomach.

The thin band of grayish skin stretching from my right rib cage to the edge of my left hip.

* * *

**Eh? Eh? Connect the dots time! So sorry about all the weird cut-offs in my chapters, just tryin' to keep things around 1,000 words. Anyway, stay tuned for more! Oh, and thanks to all you guys who are favoriting and following this story! You're awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to chapter 12 of _Amnesiac_! Let's start with mail.**

**Zatanna Carrile: Just think of what happened a few chapters ago. Don't worry about the name, that'll be coming soon enough... unless I change my mind of course!**

**Thanks to all of you who have favorited and followed this story, or have done both! Knowing you guys are at least interested in what I write makes my day!**

**'Kay, time to do the disclaimer. Robin, would you please do the honors?**

_*cackles* She doesn't own anything!_

**Alright, R&R and enjoy! Sorry if this ends odd, too, guys, just haven't been able to find good stopping points lately. WARNING: THIS IS A KIND OF SHOWER SCENE! There's nothing really bad in it, but I just want you guys to be prepared.**

* * *

I breathe in sharply, my surprise no doubt scrawled across my face. Gingerly, I trace the puckered skin with a finger, feeling the dips and rises of the scar. It's odd, not being able to feel anything as my finger trails along the dead, grayish skin. The color almost seems to compliment the natural tone of my skin, in a gruesome way. For a moment, I wonder how I didn't somehow notice this earlier, and I have the odd feeling that I know where it came from.

My thoughts are interrupted by a small squeak and the rustle of cloth. I turn and look up to see Miss Martian standing at the entrance of the hallway, her cheeks a bright, embarrassed red. A shrill, startled noise of shock forces its way out of my mouth and the warmth of being camouflaged floods over me. We stand there in the deafeningly uncomfortable silence, me gaping at Miss Martian and Miss Martian probably staring at my completely visible, seemingly floating undergarments.

Miss Martian is the first to move. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaims, turning her head to the side, "I didn't think that you would still be in here."

"O-oh, no, i-it's fine," I manage to choke out, "I just noticed that I have a rather large scar and was wondering how I got it, that's all." Are all of my conversations with other people going to be as awkward as the ones I've been having today?

The camouflage feeling is started to wear off so I hurry in to the tiled room. Dropping the rest of my clothes, I turn the knob below the shower head and freezing water spews out. The sudden cold serves as a shock to my system and I instantly become visible. A cut-off gasp comes out unintentionally and my hand shoots out to turn the knob again as I jump out of the spray of water.

"Did you need help figuring out how to control the temperature?" comes Miss Martian's hesitant voice.

"N-n-no!" I chatter, arms wrapped around my shivering body. My skin is pale with a slight baby blue tinge to my toes and finger tips. Whether it's from my color changing ability or if I'm just that frozen, it's apparent that I don't cope too well with the cold.

A small cloud of steam is starting to form, so I cautiously unclench an arm from its death grip around my shoulders and stick my fingers in the water. The temperature is at a deliciously hot degree and I slip in to the stream of water, my shivers slowly subsiding. Skin returned to its rightful color, I tilt my head back and close my eyes to let the water droplets pitter patter on my face. Turning around, the water runs through my hair, the amassed moisture making it heavier. Eyes still closed and luxurious heat and steam cocooning me, a deep, almost inaudible, rumbling comes from my chest, rising up to sit in my throat.

"Here's some shampoo if you want to wash your hair," Miss Martian's voice comes from the other room. The odd purring stops and I open my eyes to see a bottle of what I assume is the product she was talking about floating a little ways from me.

"Miss Martian, how did you do that?" I ask, snatching the bottle out of the air.

"Oh, well, I'm telekinetic," Miss Martian answers.

"That's amazing!" I say, popping open the top of the shampoo bottle with a loud snap.

Miss Martian replies with a flattered thank you as I turn the bottle upside-down and squeeze out a small glob of the shampoo. Snapping the top closed, I set the shampoo on the ground and start working the blob of cream colored product through my hair.

"You know, you can ask me a question if you want." I say quietly, running my fingers through my hair one more time, "I don't mind."

"Oh, that's not it! I was just thinking about… stuff," Miss Martian explains.

"Miss Martian." I interrupt, "You're not very good at lying."

There's a pause as she decides whether or not to keep up the charade that she was only thinking, not waiting to pepper me with questions. "How did you know?" comes her tentative reply.

"I guess…" I bite my lip, trying to think of a proper response, "I guess I could just feel it, you know? I could just kind of sense your curiosity." I pause, "Plus your excuse was kind of see through."

"So you're a kind of empath? Is that why you reacted so strangely when I touched you earlier?"

"What exactly does it mean to be an empath?"

"Being an empath means that you can sense what other people around you are feeling, what their emotions are." Miss Martian stops for a second before continuing, "But it looks like you can project your emotions on others, too, which is sort of unusual."

"Why is it unusual?" I ask, the statement piquing my interest.

"Well… It's just that I can't think of anyone else I know that can project their emotions like you do. It's not like some other people who just have strong emotions, but it's like you send out your emotions so forcefully that other people start to feel the same way as you do."

I stop rinsing my hair for a moment, contemplating the fact that Miss Martian doesn't know anyone else that can do what I find so uncontrollably easy. "I suppose I'm just different then." I say, turning off the shower head, "I am from another planet. Maybe my people are like me."

"They probably are. Oh, here's a towel."

Turning around, I grab the green, fluffy towel from the air where it was hanging. With a quick thank you, I dry myself off. I wring my hair out then towel it off before patting down the rest of me.

"So," Miss Martian starts, "you don't have a name?"

"No." I reply, slipping on my undergarments, "I don't remember my name yet, and I don't know when I'll get all of my memories back." The unspoken if hangs in the air. If I get my memory back.

"Superboy doesn't have an Earth name either. Maybe we can help you find a name like we're trying to with Superboy."

"Why doesn't Superboy have a name?" I wrap the towel around me and tuck it securely.

"Well… Superboy isn't normal."

"How?" I prod.

"Superboy's a clone."

"He was grown from another person's DNA?" I step out of the shower room and back in to the locker room.

"Superman's DNA to be exact." Miss Martian looks at me, a delighted look covering up the sad one she must have had while talking about Superboy, "But anyway, I have the perfect outfit for you! Just let me get it put together quick!"

I watch as Miss Martian holds up a plain looking t-shirt, looking back and forth between me and the white fabric. Then the t-shirt begins to change. My mouth drops open as I watch it change color to a dark lavender, a dark purple floral design springing up on the bottom hem. The sleeves lengthen and flair out, tinting the same dark purple as the flowers on the edges. Miss Martian looks between the shirt and me once more before she looks satisfied and sets the shirt down on the bench.

"How did you do that?"

"The clothes are organic, so they respond to my mental commands." Miss Martian replies, picking up a plain black skirt. The skirt lengthens just a bit and the black turns in to a dark grey. Miss Martian picks up the shirt and hands both items of clothing to me. "Go ahead and change. I'll just turn around so you have some privacy."

With that, Miss Martian turns around to let me change. I look between her, the clothes in my hand, and my green towel. Then I shrug and quickly change.

* * *

**Aaaaand, that's a wrap for this chapter! Can anyone guess where that scar came from? It shouldn't be too hard to find where it's sort of mentioned before. Anyway, stay tuned!**


End file.
